Congratulations
by DeliciousFace
Summary: GinnyDraco HarryGinny One-shot. Kind of a songfic, inspired by Congratulations by Blue October. It's Ginny and Harry's wedding day, when a person from Ginny's past unexpectedly shows up at the reception.


Rawr. I changed it. THIS IS A HARRY/GINNY FIC ! Now no one can review saying this I should list it under HarryGinny, ohhey It's listed under both. HarryGinny & DracoGinny.! Because it is about both of them. And please, stop reviewing saying that it's stupid for Ginny to be with Harry and choose him over Draco. I am a huge ginny/draco shipper, I'm writing 3 stories about them now. I didn't decide that she would choose Harry, that's just how the story had to go to work. Stop yelling at me ! and if you weren't yelling at me, it felt like it. Im sensitive :(

So, I was inspired to write this by the song, Congratulations by Blue October. That song is soo amazing, go listen to it if you haven't. If that makes this a songfic, then it is. Whatever.

:]

It's not my best work, but I tried. I got most of it down in one sitting, at like 2 am.

I hope you like it :)

Oh, and I'm working really hard on an update for my other story, Seeing Clearly, I know it's been a million years, but I just got an email that someone added it to their alert list :D

Which makes me want to work on it again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Such a beautiful day. The air smelled sweet, and almost tasted better. A comfortable, calm breeze,the sky a myriad of wonderful orange, pinks, and purples, as the sun set behind us. Though I could only tell through my peripheral vision, my gaze was solidly locked on the much more amazingly beautiful man before me. As the strong, sure, 'I Do.' slid between his lips, it took all my control not to throw myself onto him at the moment. Which sure as hell left no self-control to stop the tears that immediatly began streaming down my reddening face. His black hair was mussed, and incredible, just like his gleaming green eyes, locked on my wet brown ones. I was so full at the moment. Full of love. For this one man. Insanely, I felt as if I'd tip over at the weight that I felt in my heart, I gripped his hands harder, he tugged me a bit closer.

I realized it was my turn, "I Do." My voice cracked, and I let out a sob, wishing so much I could sound as strong as he did. I just...couldn't. I wasn't strong, I suddenly grasped it. I was solely dependent on this man. The man I'd just married. I couldn't live without him here. I licked my lips, hearing someone, sounding so far away, say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife...." Whether he said anything else, the strange man far, far away, I didn't know. For I couldn't even think when the most perfect feeling took me over, there was a slight sense of falling, gone in a flash and all I could do was feel how I was attached to an angel, so perfectly.

The way my lips seemed to mold around his, maybe they did, he was an angel after all. Or, maybe we were simply made for each other after all, just like I'd thought as a young school girl. Two puzzle pieces created by a maginificent artist, always fitting together beautifully. I felt so unbearably lucky, that we were together, forever, Harry was mine. All mine. _Oh._

It was almost painful when we broke apart, his lovely cheeks, now wet by my tears, and possibly a mixture of his own as well. He smile broke only a few seconds before mine. It was then that I realized that falling feeling was my knees buckling under me, as Harry lifted me back up, "You are so beautiful, oh, how I love you. Mrs. Ginevra Potter." Grinning like a madman, he whispered into my left ear, away from the crowd of people stampedeing towards us.

As clever as I am, all I could come up with was, "I love you too, so much." He seemed thrilled, he knew how I felt, he could feel it. I was sure the waves of my love for him must be emanating off my being by now. We turned together, to greet all the numerous weasleys that showed up, and our friends, and their familes. I was faintly aware of the camera flashes in the backround, as I was passed from person to person.

Hugging, thanking them for coming, wishing my love to them all, and their wishes to myself and Harry all the happiness in the world. Of course, the press is here, to take photographs and document the days events, top news, Im sure. The boy who lived and defeated Voldemort, and the women who had been in love with him through it all. After hugging my mother for the millienth time, I kissed her on the cheek, I whispered to her, "I love you, mum." Harry came up behind me,

"May I borrow my wife, a moment?" He smiled, ever the gentleman, he truly was a man. My man. I followed him, backwards, away from my family. He kissed me so passionately, I kissed

back with a force, forgetting my whole family was right there. "The paprazzi's here," he grimaced slightly, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Doesn't bother me, let them take they're pictures," I smiled. "As long as they leave us the hell alone, I will not be annoyed on the most perfect day ever."

"And you won't. I promise, the only person who could ever possibly annoy you today, is me."

"Never." I smiled sincerely, and he lifted his eyebrows. "Okay, never...today." He nodded his head, chuckling. He pulled my hand gently back to tent, where the dance floor had appeared, and sat me down at a completely empty, white table, with gorgeous purple flowers.

"I'll go get you some punch, love." Kiss on the cheek, and away he walked. I sat at the table nearest the edge of the tent, where I knew I wouldn't be able to stay at for very long. Soon, I'm sure, I'll be swept up and moved to the table near the very center. Before I could move or do anything, I heard a voice behind me,

"Is that seat taken?" The icy-hot voice that suddenly sent my back to a time years ago, _leaning __against the wall in the hallway near the charms class room, 16, young, and completely in love. __Giggling, touching, kissing, "hahah, Draco. C'mon." _OhmyfuckingGod. Draco. I turned slowly, looking up at the pale man, with the pale blonde hair, and the pale gray-blue eyes. "Congratulations." He said to me, smiling, half-heartedly.

"I..uh..uhm..." I was having a hard time swallowing, let alone breathing. Put a sentence together? Right now? Not me. Can't do it.

"Take a walk with me?" His eyes were like ice, piercing me, sad, and pleading. All I could do was nod, and stand. My legs felt wobbly, but I could do it. I followed the blast from my past into the woods, "I can't even think straight Ginny." That makes two of us. "I just...need to talk to you." We kept walking, he gathered words, "...I just wanna give you something. I've wanted to give it to you for years. I wish I would've come to see you sooner, a long time ago."

"What is it?" First sentence, out. His eyes lifted from the ground, and down to meet my eyes, they seemed so miserably sincere. I couldn't bare to keep staring into them, yet I couldn't stand to look away.

"My heart."

My throat dropped into my stomach, my heart rose to my throat, creating a very aggravating lump that was esspecially hard to swallow around. "What are you talking about, Draco? Wha.."

"I'm in so much pain. I love you so much Gin. I never should've left." I couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded so pained, though at that moment, I didn't care.

"You left me! Why are you here Draco? Why?! To tell me you love me, and that you're in **pain?!!**" I shook my head, voice booming. "Are you aware of how much **pain** I was in 3 years ago?! You left me...Harry's got me." I couldn't believe my ears, I almost fell down, my hand was at my chin, covering my mouth. I felt my eyes screw up as I tried to think straight and keep breathing.

"No. I came to see my best friend. You seem so happy. I just wanted to see you." I started to open my mouth to talk, but the look on his face made me stop, he _was_ my best friend, and he wanted to finish speaking. "I've wanted to come and find you for years, to talk to you, you were always my best friend, and the woman I fell in love with." He hung his head, and his legs slid to the ground, his body almost collapsing. His blonde hair shone in the moonlight, and it hung in his eyes. "I saw the notice that you and Harry had set a date, and I knew I wouldn't ever be able to get you back again. Now, you're Mrs. Potter."

His distraught smile, came and went. "I know...this isn't happening how I thought it would.... but..." he shook his head and sucked in a breath of air, "I'm happy for you two." His voice cracked, and sounded tight, as if he were trying to hold back tears. I almost felt for him. Almost. It was his problem, he left me. He _was_ my best friend. But he left me, then disappeared for 3 years. I sighed.

My face softened a bit, and my eyes wandered on the ground where he sat. "Listen, Draco. I loved you so much back then. You have no idea, I wanted to be with you forever, our families differences be damned." I bent over, reaching my hand down to grab his and pull him up off the ground. "But..things change. You left me, out of no where, and it devasted me. Harry was there for me, he always has been, and I realized that I loved him just as much as I did when I was 12. More. And he confessed he loved me as well. So, here we are." I half smiled, and tilted my head, brushing the dirt off his robes.

I could see the pain on his face, and it looked as though he just might lose it after all. "...I know."

"Draco, you are my best friend. In the past few years I have missed you loads. You were always my best friend at school, and those two years were amazing. So, lets just go back, and keep in touch. Maybe, just maybe, we can go back to being best friends. But, you were right. You can never have me back, I do agree we'll never go back to what we had exactly." I lifted his chin, and brushed the dirt from his blonde hair, "We can be friends, though."

"I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can see you with him." He shook his head sadly, and looked at my face.

"I understand." I'll admit, I was sad, I did miss my oldest best friend. But I didn't want to cause him pain, I think we've both had enough of that.

"Maybe we could write." His eyes studied mine, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, we can write." He looked a bit better. I felt a bit better. "We should get back to the party...they may realize we're gone." I tugged his hand, before letting it go, smiling softly, and walking back towards the yard.

"...I don't think I should..there's no one there who would want to see me," he dropped his head, looking at the ground. "I just came to see you..." Draco's eyes lifted back up to my face, he shuffled his feet, "I should probably get going."

I sighed quietly, "Alright." I walked back to him, and hugged him tightly, "Write, then." I gave him a smile, then turned and walked back to the tent, where my husband was. Draco ran his hand through his pale hair, sighing. "Oh, weaslette, I love you." He muttered to himself, too quietly for her to hear.

As I walked back into the tent, Harry ran to me, hugging me tightly. "Where'd you go?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I just..had to talk to someone. I'm fine. Lets dance," I laughed, and pulled him to the dance floor, where we began spinning around.

I'd like to think that things would be better now, with Draco. We'd write, exchange letters, and I could gain him back as a friend. Seeing him today brought back a ton of great memories, but now that I was holding onto the man I was truly in love with, I couldn't even think of any way I would've picked Draco over Harry. So, after all it was good that he left me..because I would've only left him eventually. Harry is the man I was in love with in the begining, and he will be the man I'm in love with until the end.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leave a review whether you liked it or not, I'm all for constructive criticism. But, no stupid flames please.

Thanks.


End file.
